


Space Oddity

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NASA, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Peter Parker loves space, ok!





	Space Oddity

Peter Parker was obsessed with space. There was no hiding it. He had dozens of NASA shirts and various other apparel. Once he starting dating Tony, one of his favorite things to do was to show Tony the stars. He knew all the names and where they were. How old they were and what type of star they were too.

 

When he moved into the tower with Tony, Tony bought him expensive telescopes, which were placed on top of the building. Tony had little to no interest in it, but he loved seeing Peter get so excited about space.

 

Sometimes, they would drag a mattress under the stars and Peter would point out constellations to him and tell the story's of the Romans or the Greeks or, sometimes, even the Egyptians. There were stories of Orion and his dogs, Sirius major and Sirius minor. About the different animals. About the gods and the beliefs of the ancient people. He would tell Tony about the different planets and who they were named after. He would point out all the galaxies that could be seen.

 

Sometimes, he would tell Tony his fantasies about alien life in other planets in those other galaxies. Other times, they would just sit in each others company, cuddling under the stars. It was in moments like those where it didn't matter if Peter was obsessed and Tony wasn't. It just mattered that they were there, with each other.


End file.
